Fire and the dead
by RyderOrRiot
Summary: Takes placed after Elimination Chamber PPV, after the Undertaker caught fire. Mark/And a suprise! A one shot


A/N: I was reading the PPV results for the elimination chamber, and was surprised to find out that the Undertaker, Mark Callaway's, outfit had caught on fire and he had flipped out. So this Idea kind of just hit me, so I went with it.

* * *

Mark Calloway growled angrily as he shoved yet another stage hand out of his way. He was backstage after his match at the Elimination Chamber, and ticked off. Not only was he made to lose his title, but his Pyrotechnics had gone wrong, which caught his outfit on fire, and he had made a butt of himself trying to put out the fire. Luckily for him, he wasn't burnt to bad, but it had left some unsavory red marks on his chest and shoulders.

He walked into his locker room, and slammed the door, locking it to make sure there were no disturbances, he didn't want to deal with anybody, and normally his emotions were under control especially when in Undertaker Persona but he had flipped out, so he need to gather himself/. He pulled of his shirt and glanced into the mirror.

Suddenly a pair of feminine hands brushed his shoulder blades, causing him to wince and smile at the same time. Mark turned around and looked down at the woman in front of him.

"I didn't think they'd let you in here." Mark said.

The woman smirked, and brought her hands up to Mark's face, gently caressing his jaw. "I have my ways." She said. "But I didn't think they'd let their veterans get catch on fire."

Mark chuckled. "Well you know me always playing with fire." He said, his green eyes twinkling, as they met the woman's dark brown ones.

The woman's gaze turned serious, as she searched his face. "Playing with fire only gets you burned." Mark gently wrapped his arm around her waist, and pulled her to his chest. He gently kissed her, and she immediately leaned into him.

Mark pulled away after a few moments, when the need of air prevailed, and smiled, gently dipping his head into the crook of her neck. He breathed deeply, causing her to giggle.

"Mark, if I knew any better, I'd say you were trying to inhale my scent." The woman teased.

Mark placed a gently kiss on the crook of her neck, before glancing up. "And if I am? It's not my fault you smell so good."

The woman's face lit a light pink, before she averted her gaze and lightly pushed him. Mark winced, and let out a painful sigh.

"I can honestly swear to you, that getting caught on fire hurts." Mark grumbled.

"Maybe that should teach you not to play with fire." The woman said, a cocky smirk settling back onto her face.

"You know I never noticed how short you are." Mark growled playfully, knowing comments about her height bugged her. "You can't be what five eight?" He teased.

Her eyes narrowed. "I am sorry I am not some goliath of a woman, like Michelle McCool or Beth Phoenix." She growled.

Mark smiled, and pulled her to his chest again. "I like you the way you are, you my dear are fun sized, and Michelle and Beth are scared of you."

She snorted. "Of course they are." She said, before chuckling.

Mark smiled down at her; she always made him feel happy when ever she was around. She gently patted his chest. "I'll go get you some ice babe." She said, leaving before Mark could protest about what could happen if she was caught, by Vince McMahon.

She returned a few moments later carrying a ice pack, and some muscle lotion. She smiled at him. "Lie down, and put the muscle lotion on, and then the ice pack." She said.

Mark rolled his eyes and lay down as he was instructed. "So, how'd you get back here anyway, you work for the competition." He asked.

The woman fixed him with a grin, as she pulled back her hair back into a ponytail. "I have my sources." She purred, with amusement. "Now, back to business, where does it hurt?" She asked.

Mark shook his head. "Nattie, I am assuming." He stated.

The woman ignored him, and squirting some lotion on her hand, began rubbing it on his chest and shoulders. Mark closed his eyes, as she began humming, and just listened to her.

"You have a lot of knots in your chest and shoulders." She murmured, more to her self. "Perhaps you need a break babe." She whispered.

"Yah, like Vinnie will actually give me a break, I have a build up to 'Mania to do." Mark grunted, as her nailed dug into his shoulders.

"Sorry!" She muttered apologetically; as she gently pressed an icepack to his chest where the burn marks were dominate.

Mark glanced up at her, and gently pulled her face to his, mashing his lips to hers. "Never. Apologize. To. Me." He said accenting each word with a quick kiss.

"Mark William Calaway! I swear." She said playfully pulling away. "I love you but sometimes you drive my crazy, my Undertaker.

"Well Lisa Marie Varon, you drive me crazy as well my Black Widow, but I love you, and I plan to love you for ever, with all of my burned body." Mark replied, and pulled her once again to him.

Lisa chuckled, and raised a brow. "All of your burned body?" Mark just chuckled, and kissed her deeply

* * *

A/N2: I hope you enjoyed it, I own nothing; I wish I did, but all rights go to WWE and TNA, thanks for providing entertaining moments.


End file.
